The Pure Sinned Angel
by FreedomsCage
Summary: Revenge is bittersweet. Kyoko certainly knows that from experience. She swore she would never fall in love again and be toyed with by a seductive, handsome demon - tugging on her heartstrings. Fate has other plans though, and in the end will she loose the battle within against a creature of both the dark and light?
1. The Beginning Of My Sins

Author: Disclaimer, i do not own Skip Beat and this is just a Fan Fiction and inspired from the episode when they film Prisoner.

* * *

><p>Kyoko watched as her friend paced around the room almost tripping into anything that came into view. What was the matter with her today?<p>

She seemed unusual pale for an angel, her wings were slightly faded and she looked extremely tired. Mimori suddenly looked up at kyoko and grabbed her hands

"Kyoko help me! I'm in big trouble." she wailed for a few moments before tears welled up on her pretty face.

Kyoko stood up straighter in alarm, what could have possibly happened to make Mimori like this? "What's wrong? Did the Lord say something?" Kyoko nervously said.

Mimori shook her head stubbornly "No but he probably already knows!" she was starting to beat the walls with her petite hands.

"Mimori, if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you." kyoko was starting to become scared at what could have possibly happened to the innocent and delicate Mimori.

"I can't tell you though, I'll get in huge trouble with you!"

Kyoko grabbed her hands and squeezed gently while smiling warmly but sadly at the same time "If something happens to you when i could have helped you I will blame myself."

Mimori looked desperate but not desperate enough to tell Kyoko what was wrong.

"Mimori" she said with a frown, "I really can't help you if you keep on acting like this, calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

Mimori looked Kyoko in the eye without flinching, "You can't tell anyone."

Kyoko felt hurt, Mimori had been her friend for as long as she could remember and for once in her life she didn't trust her!

"Mimori, please. I'm your friend and you can always trust me." Kyoko gently said. If she could have it her way she would build a wall around Mimori so that no one could hurt her.

Mimori sighed and looked up to Kyoko with adoring eyes "I can always trust you when something happens but i'm not sure this time, what will happen to you?"

Kyoko was starting to become scared, what could have possibility happened?

Mimori sat down on the pale beige sofa and covered her face with her hands and said something that Kyoko wasn't able to decipher.

Kyoko bent down to Mimori's height and said "Sweetie, I really can't tell what your muttering about."

"I…a…..veil." Mimori whispered.

What? Kyoko couldn't put two and two together, what in heaven was she talking about?

Mimori looked into Kyoko's face as if she could give her an answer. "Help." Was all she could muster.

Kyoko's hands started sweating and she became nauseous, she didn't have a very good feeling about this.

Mimori finally was able to muster words that made sense "I love …devil."

Kyoko's head exploded "What? You what?" she literally screamed.

Mimori looked scared now "I love a devil." she said with fake confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Just finished chapter 1 and i hope you all enjoy it. Constructive Feedback is welcomed. Thanks :)


	2. My Dilemma

**I will protect you forever, till death do us part. **

* * *

><p>There was an explosion that went off in Kyoko's head. It was like a bomb that had been planted in her head suddenly finished its last few numbers of a countdown and had destructed.<p>

Kyoko managed to collect her thoughts together and then slowly and icily said "What was that again Mimori?"

Mimori collapsed onto the ground and was clinging onto the couch for dear life. "Oh Kyoko, help me! Please, I'm begging you! The Lord will punish me for the thorny love that I have chosen!"

Not before Kyoko was going to murder the devil that had seduced her dear naïve angelic friend. Satan's spawn was once again trying to take over heaven and were doing anything they could to get their hands on angels and their wings.

For as long as Kyoko could remember after the horrifying sin she made, that devil's were evil in any possible way. They were the sins that Satan had created and were forever the twisted creatures in hell. Kyoko shivered and once again looked down at her friend.

"Mimori" Kyoko commanded.

"Yes Kyoko?" Mimori said as quietly as possible.

"You are not to leave my home, understand? I will go deal with this and I want you to not even step outside of this place. I will weave a spell to protect you from any danger right now"

Mimori had shrunk and grown paler "But Kyoko!"

"No buts!" Kyoko thundered "You will not go to see that creature either, I will ask Moko-Chan to watch over you"

Mimori pursed her lips together and sulked.

Oh for the love of God, Kyoko only wanted to protect Mimori and here she was sulking her head off, frustration was buzzing in her head.

"Mimori" she warned.

Mimori gracefully stood up while ignoring Kyoko, then went into one of the spare rooms and shut the door with a slam.

Kyoko sighed deeply and ran her hands through her thick golden hair. Mimori could really be a child when she wanted too. With that said she stalked out the front door muttering some words and without looking back there lay a misty fog that had not once been there before.

* * *

><p>Moko had been flipping through the assessments for the new angels when she heard someone knocking at the door. As soon as she opened the door she saw Kyoko.<p>

Kyoko's face brightened when she saw Moko, though Moko swore a second before that Kyoko had looked quite forlorn.

"Moko! It's been a while, how have you been?" Kyoko said with a distracted smile.

"Enough of that, what's wrong? You would never come and see me with a face like that. Has something happened?" Moko said with an annoyed and worried face.

"You can see through everything can't you" Kyoko said as a statement not a question. She then collapsed unwelcomed on one of the chairs. She then somehow gathered herself together and sat there with a serious face. This was a first so Moko decided to make some Camellia tea.

The silence finally collapsed when Kyoko spoke up "Moko, there's been some trouble and I need your help"

Moko froze; Kyoko wasn't the type to suddenly ask for favours so something bad must have happened.

Moko tried to look calm and not disorientated by pouring out the tea in gorgeous tea cups rimmed with roses. "Yes? How can I help you"

Kyoko almost jumped up with surprise at her words. "Moko, this is about Mimori"

There was some sort of tension at the mention of Mimori, the novice angel that seemed to fly into danger whenever she could.

"What's happened?" Moko knew that Kyoko usually didn't ask her for help because of Mimori, when there were times that the things weren't that bad Kyoko didn't like to burden people with things and she would try to solve it herself. She put the cup in front of Kyoko and studied her tight face.

Kyoko cupped the drink and blew gently on the steaming tea, her shoulders were stiff and she looked like she wanted to run until her lungs exploded. "Mimori is in her own delusions right now"

Moko was confused "What?"

Kyoko sadly stared into her cup "She thinks that she's fallen in love with a devil"

Moko slammed her palms down on the table "Has she gone crazy? He'll take her wings and soul for sure!"

Kyoko sipped her tea elegantly and in the last moment dunked the rest and almost slammed the cup "That's why I need your help"

* * *

><p>Just finished Chapter 2! Hope you guys all enjoyed it and if there's anything you think that should be changed please give it a review!<p> 


	3. Bloody Wings

_"Friendship is the golden thread that ties all hearts together" _

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>Moko couldn't believe her eyes it suddenly looked like Kyoko had sprouted a pair of black wings, like a devils. Kyoko was probably going to do anything to make sure that Mimori was not going to get hurt.<p>

"Moko, we should hurry back" she said while sliding her seat back and standing with a posture of importance. Kyoko looked like she was going to commit a sin and was bracing herself for the end.

Moko grabbed her hand because that was the only thing she could think of doing. "Kyoko, don't do what I'm thinking your going to do"

Kyoko facade didn't change and she pulled her arm away from Moko, from that moment Moko knew that Kyoko wasn't going to listen to anyone and stop. Moko couldn't reach out to her anymore.

Kyoko stared at Moko for a few moments; like it was the last time she was ever going to see her "Well? Shall we go fetch Mimori?"

Moko could only dumbly nod and feel goose bumps crawl up her skin.

* * *

><p>Kyoko felt that something was wrong as soon as she saw the fog that she had created was less misty and there was a part of fog that had been parted as if someone had trailed out of the house. Panic edged at Kyoko and she swiped the fog away with her wings which had unfolded in the time because of her panic. Moko too was looking a little strange and had her forehead creased in thought.<p>

"Mimori!" Kyoko shouted. There was a silence that followed.

Kyoko rushed to the front of the door and then with speed she opened the door and disappeared into her house. Moko followed.

"Mimori! This is not a joke! Come out right now before I destroy something!" It was a sort of empty threat but Kyoko knew that this was no laughing matter and what if Mimori went to meet the devil, she was going to burn down the whole house just to find her.

Moko appeared from searching the bedrooms and shook her head sadly "She's not here, I've already checked the other rooms and she's also left a note"

Kyoko snatched the note from Moko and scanned the note with anger and guilt for leaving Mimori alone.

It said:

_Dear Kyoko & Moko,_

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. You don't understand that I love him and I will give away my wings for him. He promised that he would leave hell to be with me as well, please don't come after me. I know your worried and that I'm being selfish but I love him so dearly. I also love you Kyoko, you've always been there for me but it's time I looked after myself. Don't worry, he will look after me._

_Love, Mimori_

Kyoko froze, she read the whole letter as many times as possible hoping that the words on the note would change but instead the more she read it the more it stabbed at her heart. She started shaking, what the hell was Mimori think she was getting herself involved in? That a devil was going to whisk her off her feet and then they'd be together for the rest of eternity? No the cunning evil low beings enjoyed having angels at their feet. As Kyoko had once found out and was forever going to hate Devils.

Moko suddenly spoke up in between Kyoko's fuming thoughts and said gently "We'd better go find Mimori before it's too late. We can still make sure she's safe"

Kyoko sat down as if all the strength had left her and she felt her whole body start erupting with sobs. Moko's face softened and she sat down next to Kyoko and (for the first time ever) hugged Kyoko as she cried.

"She's so bloody young and now she's gone and thinking that a devil is going to love her! Like they could ever have those feelings that an angels posses"

Moko stroked her head and then smiled, trying to comfort her. "That's why we're going to rescue her before she makes the worst decision ever"

Kyoko sniffed and then wiped away her tears with a tissue that Moko had handed to her earlier. "Yes and I'm going to drill things that she's never suppose to do into that small head of hers"

Kyoko stood up with efficient and then uncurled her wings with a stretch; Kyoko had a tingling feeling of where Mimori and this devil she said she had fallen in love with.

It was going to take more then that to make Mimori see the mistake that she had made. She was going to do anything she could possibly do to make sure of that.

Kyoko's wings flapped in beat with Moko's now opened ivy wings and they took flight.

* * *

><p>In the realms of heaven there was a bridge that was an intersection between the human world, the angel world and the devil world. The only time it could be accessed was when an angel opened the gate. It also came with a blood offering which was never meant to be known by Mimori. As soon as she descended onto the ground she saw a small deep scarlet river running to the gate of the bridge. She had no time to lose so Kyoko used a diamond hilted knife that she kept beside her in case of direct emergencies. It had pure material's embedded it. She slowly slid the knife over her wrist, a sudden flinch of pain was felt but she had no time to loose. She lifted her wrist and let a few drips of blood rest on the lock of the gate and it suddenly unlocked. Unlike Mimori, Kyoko knew that an angel's blood was precious and shouldn't have been wasted and left on the ground like that. With a quick mutter of her lips she watched as the wound closed itself up.<p>

Moko had been watching the whole time Kyoko was doing that and said "Kyoko? Are you sure about this?"

Kyoko blinked "If it's for Mimori I would happily do that"

It was exactly what Moko was scared was going to happen to Kyoko.

Kyoko slid the gate open and the first thing she saw was the familiar pale snow like hair of somebody she used to know. She froze on the spot, as if ice had frozen up her whole body. She could only watch as _he_ slowly kissed her forehead and then most likely whispered fake loving words to Mimori. Feeding her the lies he had told Kyoko.


	4. Dead Lovers

_"Yesterday brought the beginning, tomorrow brings the end, but somewhere in the middle we've become best of friends._

Unknown_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kyoko could only stare dumfounded at the figure of him. Of Sho and Mimori standing there, looking like lovers even though a devil can never love. When the devil sold his heart for power. Greed was the only thing Kyoko could now see, opening Pandora's box to the world to see.<p>

Moko's tight grip on Kyoko was the only reassurance to not kill him right there on the spot. "We need to wait and see what happens" she whispered to Kyoko with a look in her eye telling her to calm down.

Kyoko unclenched her shoulders but kept a hard grip on her knife. Kyoko was determined to stop Sho.

Sho and Mimori stood there for a few more moments with Sho hiding Mimori beneath his huge raven ebony wings. It felt like another dagger had been slowly piercing through her ribcage and into her weak heart. Sho had always done what he was doing to Mimori, comforting her with soft words while waiting for the moment he could take her soul. Her anger could only be taken out on the dagger she was gripping extremely hard.

Kyoko suddenly felt a hand placed on the small of her back, Moko was doing her best to stop her and Kyoko's temper was running away with her.

"I'm sorry Moko, this is just a sudden realisation in reality that he never did love me" The words 'revenge' worked its way in her mind.

"Love is a blinding thing that can only be seen once broken and dead" Moko said with sadness that didn't look possible, Moko was normally not like this either.

Moko suddenly snapped her head to where Sho and Mimori were now ready to go to the human world. Kyoko reached out and with a slow precise movement opened the blooded gate. Sho must have heard her because he turned his head to look in her direction when sudden surprise dawned on his face. Mimori must have not realised yet because she had not turned around.

"Who are you?"

Kyoko's spine went stiff and a shiver ran down it. She didn't feel anger towards him anymore, she just wanted Mimori back. "Give back Mimori, I don't' want to have to fight you"

Sho laughed, his handsome face made her fall into a flashback.

"_Sho! __Why do we have to be so different? If I were like you would we be able to be together" The once naïve Kyoko said. _

"_Because they won't allow it, don't worry though. I'll find a way for us to be together forever. I love you Kyoko" Sho said, he said with his gorgeous long lashes and comforting eyes. _

"_Do you really?" Kyoko asked earnestly_

"_Yes! That's why I'm here with you right now" his raven black wings wrapping around her, protecting her. _

"_Will we always be together? Do you promise Sho?" Kyoko said. _

"_Yes" He said while gently smoothing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead with his cold lips. They actually felt warm every time Kyoko kissed them. _

"_Will you promise me something else as well?" Kyoko said while digging her fingernails slightly into the ground. _

"_Hmmm?" He said while suddenly stretching his wings and yawning. _

"_Promise you'll always remember me, no matter what. That you'll look for me till the end of the world until we can be together" Kyoko bugged and tugged with his arm. _

"_Yeah, I said that didn't I?" he leaned backwards and lazily lay on the grass in the warmest weather that the human world had so far the time they had stayed on Earth. _

_Kyoko beamed with a fluttery feeling in her heart "Sho?" _

"_Yes?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, of course Kyoko never realised. _

"_I love you too; I want to be with you forever" _

Kyoko's eyes blurred typically but she wiped it away quickly. She was going to stop Sho before it was too late to start again.

"Sho, stop this right now. It's the end now" Kyoko said with a sudden fierceness.

"How do you know- he was cut off when Kyoko lunged towards him with the speed of a leopard.

Her accuracy was just as good and it was made a fact when, with a tingling feeling jammed the knife into the side of his stomach. He stepped a little too slowly for a devil but Kyoko had gotten stronger and wasn't the weak pathetic girl he had known. Maybe that's why he didn't know who she was.

She pulled the knife out just as fast as she had stabbed him; he stood there with surprisingly for a devil as well red blood dripping down.

Kyoko smiled when she saw his face, saw how shocked and in pain he was in. There was never going to be any guilt over that anymore.

At the same time Kyoko knew why Mimori hadn't said anything. She was asleep; he must have done something to her to make sure she was sleeping while he was just about to take her wings and soul when Kyoko interrupted.

In that time period Sho had been studying Kyoko even though he was bleeding. "Who the hell are you?" Sho asked with annoyance and anger.

"Somebody you used to know" Kyoko said bitterly "Your promises were lies and this was a perfect time for revenge"

He squinted at her, probably was trying to remember every single girl he had seduced over the last century.

"Mogami? Is that really you?" he was astonished and hurt now.

"No I'm Sakura" Kyoko said with dripping sarcasm.

"Who?"

"Of course I'm Mogami! Freaking idiot! For the first time in a century we see each other again and you ask me who I am! This is why you should never trust a devil" Kyoko said on a verge of a meltdown.

"It was an accident" he said with that helpless puppy expression of his.

Don't you dare think that you can trick me again, I'm not the stupid girl that you once knew"

"Doesn't matter, can't we start over again?" Sho said while pleading.

"So you can take my wings, dream on Satans creations" Kyoko spat.

His facial expression suddenly changed "You have slightly changed but I'm always going to be in your heart"

Kyoko shuddered slightly glared at him "I told you, I'm not stupid and I'll never ever fall for you ever again. It was the end the first time you lied to me"

Sho laughed mercilessly "It'll be fun to toy with your heart again" he doubled over from his wound and kneeled down.

Kyoko smiled with empty eyes "I doubt that" she then, with the bloodied knife still in her hand, dropped it with the dagger point hitting into the ground, inches from his knee.

Moko had already gone and picked up Mimori "Kyoko, we should go now" Moko said uncomfortably.

Kyoko wasn't finished though; she turned and looked Sho right in the eye. Shos red eyes used to remind her of rubies but all they reminded her of was the blood spilt that day. She was never ever going to forgive a devil and that was going to be his last reminder.

"I don't give a damn if you try anything with me because I'll never make that mistake but if you ever go near or even touch Mimori again I will kill you. And I don't care if that means there will be blood on my hands because I won't let you do what you did to me" She turned around and with Moko following while carrying Mimori left Sho lying there bleeding his heart out in between the realms of earth, heaven and hell.


	5. Grey Fear

_All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name.  
><em>

Andre Breton

* * *

><p>On the days lead from the encounter with Sho made Kyoko feel like negativity was the only thing left in the world. Mimori had developed a fever and every night when the moon was at it's full she would mutter Sho, the words that Kyoko wistfully wished that had never been a word she heard of. Moko had done her best by being beside Kyoko and Mimori but both angels needed more help, to not think of Sho. When Kyoko wasn't looking after the weak angel she was outside, standing still, like there was nothing left in the world. With the wind rustling her brilliant blonde hair she looked like she was in a portrait of a sad artist who had drawn her before dying. It was like the once bright smile had faded and replaced it with the forlorn faraway sadness. Everything seemed to be painted in black and white for Kyoko and there wasn't anyone who would reach out, who could anyway.<p>

On the 6th night of Mimori's everlasting fever Kyoko decided to go out and look for herbs to hopefully help her.

"Are you sure about this? You're still in shock and you shouldn't be moving around so much" Moko said with concern.

Kyoko tried to smile but it came out like a cruel smile "Mimori needs more help then me and you don't know which herbs to use"

Moko gave up trying to convince her not to go but continued to worry "Call me if you need any help"

Kyoko waved away her worry by stretching out her gorgeous pearl like wings and smiling properly, without a word she looked back one last time to the angel lying like a pale corpse compared to the white sheets wrapped around her.

As Kyoko took flight she felt a rush of wind great her as she elegantly raised her wings to the sun and lift her up slowly. The face of Sho suddenly appeared and she faulted and almost fell. She shook off the feeling of being watched and then with a dip of her feathered wings she flew forward. The only noise that was heard was the once in a while beat of her wings in rhythm. A playful thought suddenly came over her and she thrust her wings onto a straight angle and with that she was able to spin around in a loop, her wings barely seeable. She smiled to herself; flying made her forget everything and it was good once in a while to stretch her neglected wings. The wind was starting to falter but she had almost reached her destination. She was looking for the Great Willow that stood in the furthest corner of the angel realm; this willow was deeply treasured because when Father started making the realm those humans now called Earth. He planted the tiny little sapling in celebration and now it was a big and magnificent willow that had a herb meadow surrounding. The only way to get into the meadow was when angels needed help, it was a sanctuary to those who wanted to be in peace or needed some support or as Kyoko needed, herbs. She dipped her wings forward and slowed down her flapping of wings and landed right before the great unseen wall. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes and took a small step towards the wall and to her relief; the willow let her right in without any hassles. Kyoko wasn't going to admit to Moko but it was actually her first time in the ancient place, she had never had troubles before and never thought of going to the Great Willow to seek help. But now was a different story and she needed to help Mimori.

She caught her breath as she saw the field; right around the slim arching willow was the most plentiful herb valley that she had ever seen. She didn't even have to sniff to smell the wonderful fragrance of the different herbs. Rosemary, Saffron, Mint and Basil were the few of the many herbs that she could smell. What she was actually looking for was yarrow, it helped with fever and Kyoko hoped that the yarrow would work. She scanned around the field for the small narrow leafed flower hoping to spot a white or maybe yellow small petaled flower. It was no where to be found and Kyoko felt a burst of frustration, of all the herbs she couldn't find why did it have to yarrow? Kyoko hoped that the closer she got to the willow the easier to find the yarrow it would be. It was rumoured that the Willow would help those in need and she wondered if the yarrow would be growing near the Willow.

As she got closer to the large Willow she felt a sudden burst of hope and ran forward lightly to the trunk of the Willow. She got on her hands and feet, dirtying her white dress along the ground. There was a sudden laughter that made Kyoko's blood go cold.

"You must really be in trouble to crawl on your hands and feet" a person said.

Kyoko jerked her head upwards and froze in place when she saw the figure of the person. She didn't know what to think, it was even more terrifying then seeing Sho. She just stayed in the position that she was not moving, nor breathing.

"Am I that scary?" He said with a cold smile. An expressionless smile.

Kyoko could only hear the rush of the blood running throughout her body, this creature was actually standing and breathing right in front of her.

Then she suddenly noticed the herb clasped in his big masculine hands, the small floral that she needed. She looked up into the eyes of the person sitting in the tree, casually watching her as if nothing was wrong.

He sighed and then revealed what scared Kyoko the most, the pale almost silver grey wings of his. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the painfully beautiful angel used his wings with big strokes that made the willow leaves sway.

He landed right in front of the petrified Kyoko and once again smiled, this time amused with an utterly scaring face.

This man right in front of Kyoko was a half angel and half demon. They were probably the rarest thing and had been known as a myth. For an angel and a demon to conceive a child was practically impossible. Kyoko and Sho knew that very well when they had fallen in love and here standing before her was the nightmare. His beautiful face which would make Sho even feel ashamed, he showed no outright emotion because of the fact that demons couldn't love and feel. But the angel side of him allowed him to smirk and look fakely amused.

Kyoko wet her lips and spoke with what she thought was a reproachful and hopefully not scared voice "Please, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just need some of what you have in your hands right now"

He looked at her thoughtfully and then down at his hands "An angel that fell in love with a devil never worked out right" A pained thought must have gone through him because he looked at her with an even more disinterred and cold face then before.

Kyoko would have to practically beg by the looks of him but he suddenly jerked back into life "Let's have a deal then, if you can amuse me for long enough I'll reconsider showing you where this stuff is" His almost silver smoky eyes stared into hers with intent, as if he was trying to read who she was, though his look had dramatic affects on her, she felt like she was slowly melting at his gaze.

"Well?" he said, looking expectedly at Kyoko.

A thought popped up in Kyoko's head suddenly and without warning or consequence she said it out loud.

"The evil look does not suit your face" she stopped suddenly and a chill went down her spine, she feared for her life.

"I think I inherited that from my father" he said without any sign of annoyance on his face.

She didn't want to poke into his own business any further but at the same time she was reluctant to become his 'plaything'. Just the look on his face told her that much.

"I'm tired of this, whether you decide to come or not is no longer my concern" he said with a sweeping gesture with his wings.

Kyoko could only watch, transfixed on his face. She didn't feel anything towards him but his face was just so bewitching. She wasn't ready for what he did next.

Without warning he reached out and without even needing to step further he gently, like a butterfly's kiss he touched her face. His memorizing eyes looked like dusky diamonds; she couldn't help but lean in further to his unresisting touch.

His eyes suddenly hardened and he pushed her away, his voice was still coaxing her further towards him though, the sudden drop of the yarrow made her look away.

"I've had my fun, now leave; I don't want to see you again" he said, with abrupt noise he took flight.

Kyoko's cheek felt warm from where he had touched her. She couldn't help but feel corrupted from his touch. The way the half creatures could act, they could be worse then devils when they wanted to. Kyoko readjusted herself and then picked up the fallen yarrow, as if the heat of his hand could still be felt upon the yarrow. Then she noticed that something else had been dropped along with the yarrow, lying along with the herb was a soot coloured rose, another freezing chill went down Kyoko's spine. The midnight coloured rose could be signified as 'rebirth' or as some knew, death.

* * *

><p>Moko had been waiting outside when Kyoko arrived back home, with a shawl wrapped around her she looked exhausted. Kyoko had relied on her for too long, it was time that Kyoko took control of herself and took care of Mimori and Moko properly. Moko's face flashed relief when she saw the yarrow and Kyoko still in one piece. What Moko didn't know was that the grey half-breed was what had made Kyoko warp back into reality.<p>

"Did you find the yarrow?" Moko asked her face pale with thought.

"Yes" Kyoko said with her eyes on the open door, where Mimori was sleeping.

"And also a new nightmare" Kyoko said quietly with a shudder.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Moko said, watching her with a bewildered expression.

"No, just thinking" Kyoko said, if Moko ever knew about the creature she would go crazy. Though Kyoko was also going crazy, her thoughts were still on the transfixing silver eyes and the colourless flower, still there, the fallen rose.

* * *

><p><em>Note: Not all things in this story are true and may be fictional<em>


	6. Stolen Love

Please read my author's note at the end of this chapter to clear up some things.

* * *

><p>Mimori's face looked for once looked less flushed in weeks and it was a wonder how the yarrow had worked so well, though Kyoko knew very well that the yarrow wasn't enough. She needed more but Kyoko was too perplexed to see 'him' again and Moko hadn't said anything about it until Mimori's face became once again ashen face. Kyoko once again had to make a decision, watch Mimori become angelic remains or go face the sinfully captivating half breed angel. Kyoko didn't know what to do, her head was spinning and just before she could sit down or even lean on something she felt her legs collapse underneath her.<p>

The last words she heard before everything went pitch black was "Kyoko! What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>When Kyoko's eyelashes fluttered open relief slipped onto Moko's face. When Kyoko had returned from herb collecting she was a bright rouge colour but Moko had only thought that Kyoko was like that because of the flying she had been doing but afterwards she turned as white as Mimori and her wings had faded to an even paler colour. Moko knew that there was only one possible thing that could have happened to make Kyoko like that, she must have met Sho. Otherwise logically Moko had never seen Kyoko so reluctant and stressed. Moko's panicked heart stopped pounding so hard when she saw that Kyoko's breathing had become normally what was an angel's heartbeat and the colour returned to her face. Moko especially liked how Kyoko slept; she was the only angel that had ever slept so peacefully. Most angels would become like the walking dead in their sleep from all the nightmares of humans, most endured it but it was only for so long you could watch death and their ways.<p>

"Moko? What happened to me?" Kyoko said with surprise at lying down with Moko watching her.

Moko forged a smile and then passed her a cup of tea "You fainted"

Kyoko blinked at her in surprise "I did what?"

Moko repeated what she had just said, was it that unbelievable?

Kyoko's dreamy look faded and she panicked "Is Mimori ok? You should still be watching her and not me!" she scolded.

"Mimori's fine, what's worrying me is you" Moko said with her hands clamped together like a puzzle.

Kyoko jerked upwards and almost fell off the bed. "What? There's nothing wrong with me" she said in defence.

Moko glared at her and gave her the 'look'. The look was an I-am-an-angel-lie-detector and you can't get away with anything.

Kyoko scowled at Moko and then gazed at Mimori who was still muttering the words 'Sho' again. Moko couldn't remember how many times Mimori had said that already, though the only reason she was like this was because of him. He had placed a spell on her, well more of a drug or poison. What they really needed was a miracle at that point, they had no one who could help them and Moko couldn't identify the poison. The yarrow that Kyoko had bought back had subsided Moko's fever but it wasn't long before she was burning up again, but by the looks of Kyoko she wouldn't be able to go out to look for the herbs again.

Kyoko had gulped down the drink as fast as possible as if she had decided something and was in a rush to do it.

"What do you think your doing?" Moko said with authority.

"I'm going back to the Willow and I'm going to get the yarrow" Kyoko said with a look of determination.

"Not so fast Kyoko" Moko said with sudden anger.

Kyoko who had hoped out of the bed and was looking for something more suitable to wear then pyjamas suddenly looked at Moko from her tone of voice.

"I'm sick and tired of this, your going to come clear about everything that's happened or I swear I will leave this house and I will never come back and help you EVER" she said with an extremely threatening tone.

Kyoko sighed and grabbed a pair of soft grey jeans and sat down on the bed again and gazed at her feet with intensity.

Moko waited, hoping.

Kyoko started her sentence slowly "I went to the Great Willow and it was so beautiful there, you should have seen the herb valley. It was so gorgeous but I couldn't find it"

"The yarrow?" Moko questioned.

Kyoko nodded and then with fierce intention she said "And there I met a half breed angel" she paused and looked Moko in the eyes "Go on, check if I'm lying"

Moko didn't have to check to know that Kyoko was telling the truth but at the same time nothing could come out of her mouth.

"See? But right now that isn't the most important thing in the world, Mimori is and I'm not going to let Mimori die when I could be helping her this instant" Kyoko calmed down and said lightly "I know you're worried about me but sometimes we can't think about ourselves and we've got to think about protecting the ones you love" She then changed in a matter of seconds and was out the door in less then 10 seconds.

Moko had a feeling that it would be a while before she would see Kyoko again. She flinched when Mimori started calling out really loudly, calling Kyoko's name. As if she knew that Kyoko had gone and put herself right in danger for Mimori. Moko could only dip her towel into cold water and place it back on her forehead. Hoping that Kyoko would be alright.

* * *

><p>Goosebumps appeared on Kyoko's arms as the Willow grew larger and larger into view. She scanned the horizon, hoping that she wouldn't spot the grey wings. As her wings gently lowered her to the ground she froze when she heard a voice.<p>

"I thought I told you never to come back again" his voice was icy with a murdering intension.

"I accept your proposal" Kyoko said she couldn't look up into his face because it was too seductive, as if his look could rip off everything about her and leave her bare.

"I told you and I'm going to tell you this last time" he said with a rising irritation "Leave!" he bellowed.

Kyoko couldn't believe her ears, even his yelling was making her wanton.

He suddenly became tranquil and stepped forward until he was standing right in front of her. "Unless you want to play a game, I'd advise you to leave"

Kyoko's senses were suddenly enlarged as he leaned in further, it was killing her just to have him that close but she still chose to speak "Yes I'll play, if I can get the yarrow"

The half devil suddenly laughed his voice so eerie and chillingly beautiful. "No the first thing you'll get is a broken love"

Kyoko's ears burned and then she retorted "I won't fall in love with such an arrogant half creature!"

His eyes flashed with lightning anger but he kept his cool and said soothingly "Want to bet on that?"

Kyoko didn't know what she was getting into but the faster he made her heard beat the more she knew she wanted to play the 'game' She could only nod.

"Well then, this might be more interesting then I thought" he said with a purr.

Kyoko still stared at her feet and hoped that he would bring the subject to a stop and do whatever chamber torture he was thinking of but instead he leaned in so close that she could smell the disturbingly warm aurora around him. He touched her cheek again, the place that he touched last time and then cupped her cheek and raised her face up until she was looking into his eyes. Such enchanting eyes and enthralling lips she thought suddenly. Her lips parted in wanting and he leaned in so close, just one more inch and they would have touched lips. Kyoko didn't move, she couldn't move at all out of his grip. She was just so drawn to him…...

Kyoko stopped struggling and then closed her eyes in anticipation for the sweetness of his lips when he suddenly moved and his warm breath was on her neck. He leaned right in next to her ear and then with utter motives in mind he said seductively "Since we'll be well acquainted with each other you may call me Ren" then slowly, which felt like years for an angel he slid his lips down her throat, an electrifying feeling went down her and she leaned on him for support. She could just hear him smirk. The way his lips felt down her throat made her feel so dizzy and it felt so thrilling. The soft gentle touch made her want to beg for mercy and just fall to all his power. Her heart was beating in her rib cage like a small canary that wanted its way out and into the open.

"It seems like you can't walk anymore because of my…welcoming gift" he said with amusement.

Kyoko couldn't even talk anymore, her tongue was tied and her eyes were beginning to droop. She was going to get Ren back when she was able to walk and talk again. With surprise she realised that he had told her his name, Ren. Surprise fluttered through out her body as he suddenly picked her up and then took off. Kyoko wasn't able to stop the feeling of safely and a feeling of warmth. She couldn't compare Sho to Ren anymore because there was such a cliff of difference. Her thoughts were suddenly stopped when Ren flew down to the valley of herbs and then he suddenly spoke.

"I guess my guest will need somewhere to stay" he seemed to be slightly taunting her.

At last Kyoko could start talking again and she blithely and casually dropped off his lap and glared at him "I can fly myself thank you very much"

Ren watched her flutter around for a few moments before snorting loudly "Yeah that's why you had to lean on me, I wasn't even _trying_ to seduce you"

Kyoko didn't like his way of saying seduce nor saying that she was powerless to such a man. "I didn't need your help" she said with a humph.

Ren's face changed into a evil expression and he grabbed Kyoko suddenly and flew upwards, she struggled as he had folded her wings back into place and she wouldn't be able to fly without unfolding them.

"What are you doing?" her voice was rising a higher octave with every word.

"Seeing whether you need help" he said, he sounded so innocent and all but she couldn't read his thoughts but she knew she was in trouble.

"What do you think your doing?" she said as sternly as she could.

She had stopped trying to fight her way out of it because he was like a walking stone, no emotions and couldn't be injured. All she was doing was clinging on for dear like as he flew higher and higher with the Willow no longer in sight.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kyoko yelled with every single bit of dignity she had.

"Are you sure?" he had stopped his powerful flaps of his wings and was now above the ozone layer. "It's quite a way down" he said looking downwards.

"You JERK!" she screamed. "You said I was a guest a few seconds ago and now you're just about to throw me down who knows how many hundred kilometres!" she screamed into his ear.

Her blonde hair was flying everywhere and her eyes were becoming tear streaked which was not a good look for Kyoko.

"Relax" he said calmly "The fun's just about to begin"

* * *

><p>There was a bit of <strong>misunderstanding<strong> in whether i would keep on writing. Thanks for all your 'please don't stop writing' reviews but all i meant was that a little 'bit more' feedback would be nice. I was seriously wondering whether people liked this story so i thought that if people didn't like it i would stop it but i can see that people are enjoying Ren's and Kyoko's **'Moments'** and yeah. Thanks for everyone's support in this, as soon as i saw the reviews it made me want to write again so thanks :) Also this chapter might be the newest one for a while, i'm going away soon and I don't think i'll be able to write anything so i tried writing an extra 'big' chapter. It's a little hard to get the chemistry between Kyoko and Ren but i hope that if you'd like to see anything in A Pure Sinned Angel you can message me or review and i'll hopefully do something about it. Once again i'll say thanks for everyone's help and i hope you will enjoy this! Untill next time!


	7. Unmelted Heart

A corrupted love, like the lives of Romeo and Juliet

* * *

><p>In his eyes she was the most untainted being ever known. It was hard not to think like that when she was so purely beautiful. Her wings especially fascinated him, the petite pale and ivory wings looked so fragile, if he just even reached out and touched her she'd snap. Angels were never meant to be possessions but she was so close, so posse-sable, so trusting. Dammit! He had to get a grip on himself and to do that he would break her. Inside and outside, till she would be begging to be killed. It was a sinister thought but things he wanted always were his in the end.<p>

* * *

><p>Ren had abolished kyoko's escape by crumpling her wings on her back and keeping a tight grip on her waist. Panic and a flair of pain leaked into her mind. Kyoko could feel herself tearing up and a pit of helplessness welled up. She felt her chest heave against his while wailing for help.<p>

"Let me go! What's gotten into you Ren?" Kyoko pleaded and screamed.

She could feel the altitude of his wings lower and suddenly they were hurling back onto the ground at top speed. Ren hadn't answered and instead tilted all his weight forward to make them fall at an even faster rate. The speed they were falling was already inhuman and he had already reached a maximum speed for a devil or angel in fact. Kyoko could only cling onto him, hopping that she would live. The air was making sure that Kyoko's hair and tears were whipping backwards.

He looked kyoko in the eye and then said "let go of me"

Kyoko screamed bloody murder at him "what did you just say?" Kyoko screeched into his ear.

Ren said something that sounded like "you heard me right, let go" Kyoko's eyes widened in shock, she opened her mouth to scream at him but nothing came out because it was the end already.

The first thing Kyoko felt was the cold rush of water that just suddenly seemed to have appeared. Her lungs clouded up as she drank mouthfuls of the water. As she came up to the surface her eyes opened and she was able to grab the fist full's of hair that had clung to her face. She just stood there for what felt like eternity, at the beautiful waterfall, with specks of water now and then falling onto her face.

A alluring whisper behind her made Kyoko flinch "was that enjoyable?" he said with a chuckle. Kyoko did what only a female with female instincts did, with one quick motion she slapped him across his gorgeous creamy skin.

A tender red spot appeared on his face but what made it even more torturing was the face he was pulling. It was a half you-really-hurt-me tilt of the head with the I-adore-my-master-and-I-only-wanted-to-make-her-happy look with the extremely long lashes that seemed to look like a to die for gold colour.

"Don't try the I'm so alluring thing with me" she said with anger. Rens eyes in that moment strayed from the bottom of her feet and up.

"I'm not the only alluring one right now" kyoko looked down at herself and realized something, her wings, pants AND shirt were wet and as she got out of the waterfall she realized the reason his eyes were slightly narrowed and he had licked his lip. Kyoko felt a rush of heat travel up to her face and then she closed her eyes and then thought about what to wear. She didn't bothering turning around because Ren was a bastard anyway. She decided on a no wet hair policy and then imagined a long flowing pale blue dress that reached her ankles and a pair of casual sandals.

When she was satisfied with what she was wearing she opened her eyes to find Ren in the waterfall swimming around. She couldn't help but gaze at his body, the quick strong strokes of his arms and the fact that he had muscles drew Kyoko in, even though he was a bastard Kyoko had to admit he was a handsome and strong bastard.

Kyoko turned around to look for somewhere to rest with some shade when she felt a figure standing behind her

"Why don't you come in? The waters lovely and" he paused "alluring"

Kyoko ignored him and was just about to leave when his muscular arms gentle tugged around Kyoko's stomach, her stomach did a small double flip and she tried to back away.

For once she actually realized that even though she was an angel she was still feminine in a way and the way he was looking at her said a lot. Ren leaned in and gently breathed into her neck before slowly, with such accuracy traced the back of he neck with his lips. A shiver of delight ran down Kyoko's stomach once again. She once again remembered that they had made a small pact about this and he was only playing around with her. She confirmed it when he tugged on her one more time but this time he pulled her back into the water. There was a splashing noise as she fell once again.

"Ren you big dummy!" Kyoko yelled, once again she was soaked from head to toe. Ren emerged from under the water and smiled cunningly.

"I just wanted you to...have some fun"

Kyoko did a double eye roll and then muttered "sure sure" and didn't bother getting back out because she could tell that he would just throw her back in.

Instead she splashed a whole heap of water into a surprised Ren's face. He arched his eyebrows and smiled "two can play at that game" he ducked under the water and disappeared for a while.

"Ren?" Kyoko nervously started edging away from the water. With a sudden parting of the water Ren appeared out of the water and piggy backed Kyoko which made her squeal out.

"Reeeeeennnnnnnn wahhhhhhh" he picked her up and ducked her under the water.

Kyoko screamed into the water "you wait Ren! Wait till I get you back" she bubbled, wait till I get you back"

And she would in the least possibly thought of way possible.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Just got back, over my holiday i kept writing, yes it's short but it's hard to write and i still hope that you would have enjoyed this chapter~<p> 


	8. Alight my Secrets

**Tell me you love me a million times, tell me that i'm the one for you, tell me that we'll be together forever but don't ever turn against me. Trust me. **

* * *

><p>Kyoko propped her back against the wall. In silence he watched her, lingering on all the movements she made. What else could she do? Ren was staring at the wall opposite her, intense with darkness clouding his thoughts.<p>

His face was scarred with intense thought, as if he couldn't stop thinking about something that was bothering him so much it actually took emotion to think about.

Kyoko watched the dancing meadow of flowers go with the flow of the Willow, seconds ticked past. As if time couldn't go any faster, this place really reminded Kyoko of the meaning 'decompress and unwind'. It was like nothing in the world, no matter how bad nothing could change this place, only the wind could change.

"_You lied to me! You told me we were going to be together! I'm sick and tired of being here, how can I ever trust you again?" my throat closed up as the droplets ran down my face. For once it was actually raining, or those were the hidden tears that I'd never let that person see. I promised myself that if I ever cried in front of them I would lose everything. But that was changing again, my world was turning black. _

"_I'm the only person in the world you can trust, you have to believe me. I promise I'll come back when the time is ready" The person handed me one of their feathers, plucked and given away so easily. "Just look at this and remember my promise, I'm not letting go of the most important thing to me in the world" _

** You promised, but no one can ever keep a promise can they? I gave up the moment you left. You weren't ever coming back, you didn't need to. I was just some sort of game, when you were bored and done you would return to the place you belonged. While me? I just something that didn't belong, how could I when you were the person I thought I belonged with, I'm stronger now, I won't ever let you back in.**

_The day that person left they didn't leave anything behind, except for regrets and the faint lingering of someone who I used to believe in. Shouldn't you have turned around and looked at me one more time? To give me some sort of hope? No because I wasn't your responsibility anymore, you already got what you wanted. _

A trickle of pale white petals flew into Kyoko's wings which made her snap her attention to Ren who was pulling off petal's of nearby daisies he was sitting on. Kyoko reached out to catch a few petals and when she opened her fingers there was a small pale white petal sitting in her palm. Kyoko gently pressed the soft velvety petal with her thoughts full of sadness.

Nothing lives forever, no matter how man kind tried. Immortality was something everyone reached out for. They never thought that the Lord had created them and had given them life. It was like no one could ever be so grateful when you wanted more. This petal would have come from a daisy sprouted from the ground. Reaching out to the world and growing into a living creature. Now its life was finished, Kyoko wasn't blaming Ren but that was how life was. With another gentle touch of the petal which transported the petal to her fingertip Kyoko gave the petal a gentle blow with her breath. She watched it until it disappeared, to wilt and die in the wind.

Ren who had been watching her for the whole process of the daisy petal calmly stood up with sharpness.

"Ren?" Kyoko mused at the sudden abrupt motion.

"Follow me" he said, not with authority but a plea.

Kyoko herself surprised at his sudden plea did as he told. Ren walked with long strides and for once he was in a hurry. Strangely their strides matched up, his long glamorous and quick movements along her delicate and elegant strides. It matched in time and before long Ren had come to an abrupt stop. Ren then unfolded his pearly grey wings and took off into this hidden ledge that was covered by, strangely willow stems that touched the ground. Taking a closer look Kyoko saw that what Ren had flew up onto was an edge of a cliff that looked even older then Kyoko (Which was that old but considering she was already 358 years old). Noting that she unshuffled her wings and slowly, with no haste she reached the top in a matter of moments. She was greeted with the sudden deathly picture of a tree in the middle of the grounds.

An ashen black tree, even though the life source had already been sucked out of it still looked sickly and worn out. The unidentifiable tree looked like it had been burnt to death and amazingly enough there was blood red climbing roses strangling the death out of it even more, curling around the fallen tree. It looked like a deathly picture with the climbing roses killing the tree, the only thing needed was the blood effects.

"Why have you bought me here" Kyoko croaked with a sudden pain in her chest.

"I have to talk to you" In that time that Kyoko had been studying the cliff Ren had somehow collected the yarrow which he held in his hand. Stroking the small flowers slowly on the yarrow he turned and stared Kyoko in the eye.

"Yarrow is not going to help the girl" Ren said bluntly.

"What is then?" Kyoko snapped. Her thoughts needed to be collected again but it was hard when Ren had just destroyed her only salvation for Mimori.

For a moment Kyoko thought that Ren's eyes had turned a scarlett red but he turned and moved away from Kyoko before she could have a closer look , still keeping his composture.

"There has never been an angel who has survived from loving a devil" Ren said with a look in his eye, like his negtivity could change whether Moko would live.

"How do you know this? That can't be true!" Kyoko tried hard not to yell but she was starting to panic.

"It doesn't matter how i know, all you have to know is that the girl won't live, she _will_ die" Ren coldly said.

"It's not true! I-" Kyoko was cut off by a furious Ren.

"There has never been an angel who has been able to live after sinning, NEVER!" he yelled.

Kyoko's blood boiled once again and she screamed back at him "Then what about me? Why haven't i died?"

There was silence, no movement of any parties. Kyoko had frozen on the spot, her hand covering over her mouth. This was a truth that Kyoko had swore to never talk about again.

Ren moved again and then once again was in front of her, his figure so meancing. "Sweetheart, you didn't have your wings taken did you?" he said while brushing her faded wings with his lips "He didn't get to, and He forgave you but that doesn't matter does it? He took your heart and that's how things are going to be untill you die, i don't even have to kill you because you know that Devil that stole your heart will lead to your death"

Kyoko's heart pierced again, splitting slowly, so empty and filled with pain, anguish and betrayal.

**_'Emptiness'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I've decided that i'll only write a chapter every 8 reviews, thanks to all those that have already reviewed but seriously how on earth am i suppose to read your minds and know what you do want in A Pure Sinned Angel when there is no feedback at all? I know i need to get better at writing and all but how am i suppose to know who Kyoko is going to end up with in the end? Do you want me to kill off Moko? WHAT DO YOU WANT? It's always nicer to find these comments that tell me things i need to fix and it also gives me inspiration. Cut me some slack as well, we're all human. So if these reviews DON'T come in, it's time to move on. I'm sure a lot of other writer's have had this same problem. IF YOU LIKE THEIR STORIES REVIEW THEM! IT MAKES THE WRITER FEEL LIKE THERE ARE ACTUALLY PEOPLE READING AND WANTING MORE! Sigh! now that i've got that all out there i'm going to be all happy and hoping to get reviews. THANKS FOR READING MY LITTLE PROBLEMS SECTION. Huff huff huff, i'm done ;) Also thx to KitteJewel for all the stuff she's done for me. *round of applause*


	9. Silence In My Mind

_' Love all, trust a few.' _

unknown

* * *

><p>I almost felt like laughing at her, the way her face crumpled up and she curled up into a small ball. At the same time I felt this sort of irritation in the back of my head, telling me it was wrong and I should have been comforting her instead of standing there. Watching and waiting.<p>

I wasn't ready for Kyoko to suddenly stand up and run to the death tree and start ripping at it.

* * *

><p>Kyoko's thoughts were all over the place, she couldn't stop and think. All she wanted to do was to help the tree. Ripping and tearing at the rose petals, tearing. Destroying and yet saving. The gentle trickle of the blood roses falling to the ground made Kyoko stare and stop. It wasn't only the thorns and the roses falling onto the ground. Looking at her hands she realised that she was bleeding. Kyoko couldn't feel the pain though; it wasn't real enough to believe. All the drops of the ruby tears, the stinging motion of her hands and the pain tugging at her mind, but no matter how hard she tried to think logically and stop entirely she couldn't. All she could think of was changing the fate of the dead tree.<p>

"Stop!" Ren yelled over her thoughts.

Kyoko shook her head and wouldn't stop, she had to continue. _Break__the__roses,__break__ and __kill.__ Kill. __Kill. __Kill._

"Stop Kyoko! Stop this right now!" Ren said, grabbing Kyoko and shaking her "I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it!"

"You don't know how hard it was" Kyoko sobbed "You don't know how it felt" her body shook under his arms.

Ren gave her one long hard look and then embraced Kyoko. Wanting and willing to fill her pain with warmth. Something he never had. "It's ok; he's never going to come back again"

Kyoko buried her face into his chest and muttered while sobbing "He's not gone, he's going to keep on coming back"

Ren then grabbed Kyoko's hand and murmured "Not while I am standing here" he then leaned in and with utter delicacy pressed his lips to hers. She felt like she was being smothered as he urgently but gently at the same time moulded with her lips. Once he had gotten hold of her he suddenly became rough. The sweetness disappeared at once and passion replaced it. Kyoko had to grab Ren's hair tightly to hold herself together. The way his tongue darted in and out excited Kyoko, the more he gave, the more she wanted.

Soon Kyoko's head was spinning so much she couldn't stop herself from slightly pushing him away. The thought that he was still playing with her drilled its way into her mind again. The forlorn Ren stood there for a few moments like something rejected. Then the harsh features of his face were once again drawn onto his face and he then without any thought he hissed at Kyoko.

"Is this what you wanted?" Ren heartlessly said, striding over to a mini field of herbs, the yarrow.

Kyoko didn't dare nod; he was just about to do something stupid. She just knew. It was too late to reach out and stop Ren.

If only she had been a few seconds faster, before he muttered the words and it was like watching a movie. The way the first bunch of yarrow set on fire before the next. An artwork that destroyed itself, until it was no more. The pretty little petals were turned to ash within moments, dead.

"Why did you do that?" Kyoko whimpered.

Ren laughed, that's all he felt like doing. "If you even bothered to listen to me instead of acting like the slut you are you would know that no matter what, the precious friend of yours is going to die"

He laughed again, this time with his head directed towards the sky. A flash of anger went though Kyoko and without any thought put into it she shoved him down, until he was down on the ground with her on top of him.

"What can save her?" Kyoko yelled at him, grabbing at his shirt with her bloodied hands. The red stained his white dress shirt like a bloodied white rose, dying.

"What do you want from me?" Kyoko cried, what could she do for Mimori? Ren's eyes darkened, was it darkness that filled his eyes…..or lust? Kyoko ignored the shiver down her spine

"Tell me!" she demanded "I'll give you anything you want from me" Kyoko stopped suddenly, the words had come out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Ren froze, no one dared to move or breathe out loud. "Sincerely, won't you regret it?" Ren said, coming closer. To his prey. Kyoko didn't even dare flinch when he touched one of the tendrils of hair that had escaped her plait, she wouldn't dare.

"You won't back down on that will you?" Kyoko could feel her heart beat in rhythm of her fright; it was too late to back down. She nodded, now a nightingale trapped in the thorny black cage Ren had caught her in.

Ren didn't even miss a beat and he smoothly said "If that girl of yours is saved I want repayment, it won't be cheap either" he stopped and grabbed her plait and lifted her off her feet. Ren's eyes became a blood red and he looked her in the eye and said "It doesn't matter whether she lives or not anyway, I want you darling little precious wings if she lives or not. I want to see what that devil of yours wanted anyway. They must be at least semi precious for him to even look at you"

He dropped her and then screeched a bloody laugh from his throat and flew in whatever direction. Kyoko couldn't tell, she could only clutch to her plait and hope for the best. Only the Lord could tell.

* * *

><p>OMIGOSH! It's been so long since I last posted! I don't know what got into me and I just kinda felt, well unwell and I didn't feel like it. I'm soooooo sorry for those who have been waiting to read this! I hope you like it, I was unsure whether this was a good chapter so i'll leave it up to you to review and tell me! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors! _''<p> 


	10. The Devil's Help

_'If we open a quarrel between past and present, we shall find that we have lost the future.'_

_Winston Churchill_

* * *

><p>The moment Kyoko left the room Moko knew that she was in trouble. She was returning to her old ways, her obsession with things she couldn't have. Moko knew that in her head she was never going to be able to help Kyoko, but in her heart that was a different matter. She just couldn't understand no matter how many words came out of Moko's mouth.<p>

I tried, I failed. I didn't want to fight her, pretend to be her enemy for her to see what she couldn't. I found myself rubbing my temples again, Mimori's temperature had gradually gotten higher and I found myself with wondering what to do. It felt too hard sometimes, to try keep on moving when you had these burdens on top of your shoulders that were no longer safe. I blamed myself again and again, what was I suppose to do? I didn't want Kyoko to turn into that girl that Moko had gotten to know for a little while. Just an empty shell ghosting over Kyoko, what she used to be. Yes, Kyoko was stronger now but also afraid, of her heart taking over her head and then disappearing. The half creature would make sure of that. What could Moko do?

She pondered for a few moments before readjusting the towel that had slipped off Mimori's feverish forehead. Moko pressed her palm against her forehead to check whether it had gone down or not, Moko had hoped to dearly that it had gone down but no prevail. Just the same she had been for the few weeks. With this going on Mimori would perish, along side with Kyoko. Couldn't Kyoko find a nice charming angel gentleman instead of falling for those wicked idiots? Moko guessed not, anyway she had enough of those 'angel gentlemen' they were just as much trouble as the demons. Moko's temper suddenly overwhelmed her and she got up and punched the wall, there was a small cracking noise before there was this giant crack in the wall along side with a hole the size of her head.

"Darn it" Moko muttered. She calmed down straight away and fixed up the hole with her fixing skills and in that moment she came up with an idea. Moko was sick and tired of sitting there doing nothing, she had enough. It was time to move around a little more, Mimori wasn't getting any better with Moko sitting there, it made Moko feel a little guilty because she had to leave Mimori by herself but there was no one else to look after her. She grabbed some warmer clothing and locked the door with an extra powerful spell, only Moko would be able to open it, she made sure of that this time and also the fact that you couldn't get out. Moko didn't want Mimori wandering around if she did feel better, or in her case, running after Sho again. That was actually the last thing Moko needed, to have Kyoko go crazy and swinging a knife around. She made sure one more time that the door was locked and then took off with a sprint, it had been a while since she had last flew and she needed to have a lift off before she could start stretching her wings. As she ran she unfolded her light wings, like a swan just about to take off. Faster and faster, as she gained speed her wings energetically started moving, her heart beat faster and faster and then with gracefulness her wings lifted her off the ground, first slowly with her feet barely touching the ground, then has her wings flapped Moko smiled, oh it was good to fly again. Moko wasn't sure how she was going to find this person but when she did she was going to have a good long talk with him. To be quite truthful she was quite edgy meeting her 'mentor' again. It had been quite a while since she had last seen him, and well he could be a tiny bit….eccentric? Moko heard that he had recently moved into his own oasis palace but knowing him, that would be true. As soon as Moko saw the clumps of camels together and a palace in the distance Moko knew that he was here. She dove down and landed quite quickly, which made her trip over the sand and fall at his feet.

"My dear Moko, it's been a while hasn't it? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

He yelled over the blast of trumpets and confetti flying everywhere. You could just see all his 'servants' blowing the trumpets so hard that their faces were turning red with effort. What she had actually tripped over was the red carpet that he was know standing on. He offered his hand and smiled at her with such radiance.

She smiled hopefully back and took his hand "It has been a while hasn't it Lory Sempai?"

* * *

><p>I know I need to write more and more and more but the problem is, my inspiration's gone down the drain. That's why I didn't write for a little while, it was kinda stressful with so much school and this and that. Yadda yadda yadda. I must say though, thanks so much to: Selena Appia, KitteJewel15, Tegdyrb, 21han, Kitty.0, Krenlover105, sdmo88, Kyra Raquiel, Aimless Reader, Azedia, Sumi031885, Sakura Williams, Zerimar, Rony07, Wonderland Dragon, Maplett, Clev, EmilyF.6 and Rita for all their reviews. Thanks so much for that! I'm going to keep trying to write really good chapters so please keep on reviewing ! If you've got any questions as well please mail me! Thanks everyone!<p>

_Freedomscage_


	11. Breakable Me

__'The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart.'__

Helen Keller

* * *

><p>Kyoko wouldn't allow herself to cry, she couldn't. No matter how fragile her stepping stones were right now. She would not allow herself to think that otherwise. Kyoko get a grip she thought, she needed to calm down and think. She couldn't just sit there bawling her eyes out.<p>

_OK so what can I do?_ Kyoko pondered and closed her eyes, listening to the soothing wind brushing the grass every few moments. Kyoko's plait had come undone and now was swaying in the wind along side the grass, ticking her cheeks and the unseeable tears that were frantically wanting a way out. Kyoko ordered herself to breath in and out, concentrate on what she should do. Ren surely wanted an answer now, the thought made her tremble but she needed to be strong right now. Would she give up her wings and her life for Mimori? Isn't that what it was about? A throbbing sensation started up in Kyoko's head, overwhelming unsolved questions. Didn't Kyoko say that she would give her life up for Mimori? A problem snaked its way into Kyoko's head, what if Ren was lying? What if Mimori did die after Ren took her wings? Could half devils even keep their word? Kyoko tugged at her hair in frustration. Too many questions and not enough ways to fix them.

"What if I could help you?" A sudden voice in Kyoko's head made her open her eyes.

Without thinking Kyoko said aloud "How can you help me? You're probably a figment of my imagination and I'm just going crazy!"

The voice chuckled "Well you're just going to have to find out, right?"

The voice was seriously getting on Kyoko's nerves "And how do you propose I do that?"

The voice got straight to the point "Step outside of the Sacred Willows land"

Kyoko sarcastically laughed "How do I know I can trust a voice that I'm imaging in my head?"

The voice chuckled once again, directly laughing at her. "Well you're just going to have to find out"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and yelled to the voice "You've said that twice already, have you got some better advice for me?"

No answer.

Typical Kyoko thought, she had to think even more now. Would she step out of the Willows boundaries and probably be stabbed to death or something? That thought made Kyoko think about Sho, what actually happened to him after she stabbed him? Kyoko didn't think a wound like that would kill him but she HAD been harbouring all her anger against him for years, she didn't feel any sympathy towards him and never would, but she didn't want to have any more blood on her hands any more. Even if Sho deserved to die. Kyoko sat there for a few more moments before deciding to step out the Willows land, Kyoko was indeed very curious about this voice and when Kyoko made up her mind, she would follow it, every woman does.

Kyoko got up swiftly and brushed off all the dirt and grass that had clung to her white dress. She stretched her wings in case she had to make a quick getaway and slowly made her way down the cliff. Kyoko did wonder what had happened to Ren and where he had flew off to but she didn't have time to ponder about that right now. When she landed she closed her eyes and located the boundaries of the Willow, she was in the North right now and the wind wasn't picking up anytime soon. It would probably take all night to fly outside of the boundaries, not that she had anything else to do anyway. What made up her mind was the fact that Ren was probably staking out there somewhere and since he couldn't leave the area Kyoko wanted to get as far out as she could before he went searching for her. Yes she was being a wimp but at least she could be a wimp alive for just a little bit longer. Kyoko had always wondered what kept her alive, what was her goal? To achieve something? No, Kyoko knew it was to protect the ones she loved, to cherish as well. And more then ever Mimori needed her, so did Moko even if she never said so. Kyoko took off swiftly and headed in the South, she needed to hurry up, something in the back of her head told her that she needed to get going, and it wasn't the voice either.

* * *

><p>Ren had been watching Kyoko for the whole entire time, before she had took off. She didn't cry, she just sat there for what felt like eternity to both Ren and Kyoko. After a while Kyoko got up and started yelling something at nothing apparent, probably just yelling to herself or something. He chuckled and smiled, she could be such an idiot sometimes, but that was what made her Kyoko, even if he had said something like that a few moments ago Kyoko could make it seem like something that happened centuries ago. Ren couldn't erase what he had said and did, he didn't want to either. He meant what he had said and it didn't matter whether Kyoko forgave him in the end. He just wanted her, and it had been a while since he had a soul. He didn't chase her either, he knew that she would be back, in a way she wanted him as well. No matter how much she could hate him, she would want him. Every Angel in the end did, they thought that if they could love him, he would love them back. There was never a time where they had been successful; all Angels were the same like Kyoko, naïve and wanting something. It had been easier seducing her as well, in a way she was prettier then all the others he had taken. The golden luscious curls that gleamed in the sunlight, like a precious treasure, her deep sapphire eyes, like you could loose yourself in the never ending pools of light. All the more delicious she would taste he thought. He watched as she spread out her wings, silvery white. Kyoko had looked so delicate on the outside, she was in a way but also she had a determination, the more enjoyable to snap, he could almost imagine the way he would kill her. He would snap her into little pieces and scatter them through out the Willow's land. Turn the land into a bloody red mess, it would be fun.<p>

She disappeared into the distance and glancing one last time at Kyoko he licked his lips and whispered "You're mine".

* * *

><p>There was a thudding noise as Kyoko landed on the ground, just outside the boundaries, she could feel the invisible seal close again; it left a feeling of being suddenly let out in the world again, like there was no safety. Kyoko dreaded the moment of when the voice would show up but she just stood there like an idiot waiting for the voice, it didn't appear.<p>

"Hello Mr Voice? Are you going to appear or not?" Kyoko yelled at no on apparent.

She yelled for another few moments before her voice started getting sore and she stopped and muttered to the ground.

"Are you going to appear or not?" she repeated. A voice from behind her startled her and she jumped.

"As the Mademoiselle ordered" She turned around and gasped, she had felt like there was a ghost standing right next to her.

There was only a few ways to describe this man, he was second to Ren's height but what startled her was his hair. It was a sky blue colour that almost seemed similar to Ren's. She couldn't call him ugly because that would be lying but in so many ways he wasn't as good as Ren. She couldn't stop comparing him to Ren but there was something different about the aurora around him that spooked Kyoko out, it was like he could grab spirits or something. She couldn't really focus on what he was or what on the danger scale he was but he seemed to be like a stranger trying to give a lolly to an unsuspecting child. A.k.a the child being Kyoko. His voice was low but soothing in a way, she didn't notice earlier but it was almost like a lullaby.

"Instead of calling me Mr Voice how about Reino?" Kyoko cast her eyes down and said

"Nice to meet you Mr Reino-san"

He smiled "Please drop the san, after all this isn't the first time we've been acquainted"

Kyoko nodded and dropped her eyes down to her feet again, she felt strangely paranoid about this man.

"Wouldn't it be more polite to look up into my eyes?" Reino asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kyoko snapped her attention to his eyes, wrong move though.

"Shall we get a move on?" Reino smiled mischievously and suddenly his dark brown eyes turned almost a white colour.

Glowing as he smiled, Kyoko suddenly heard Reino humming a lullaby from his throat. Kyoko relaxed and suddenly felt entranced by his voice and when he suddenly started moving faster, his voice growing smaller and smaller with every step. Kyoko wanted to hear his song, she needed to. Like her life depended on it she ran after him, to keep up with the lullaby he was singing, growing dizzier and more tired with every step. She didn't notice the change in the scenery as she listened to his beautiful voice. Even though he was a little out of rhythm it sounded like tinkles of chimes to her ears. She needed to hear more and more. Kyoko didn't notice that has he hummed her wings began to fade and her skin became paler and paler as she followed him. She still had the mind to ask him

"Where are we going?" she asked smiling stupidly at Reino.

Reino answered quickly before humming again "Somewhere we can be alone together"

She smiled again "Where I can go and listen to more of your singing?"

He nodded and then rushed onwards.

"That's great!" she continued onwards with him as well, almost swaying along to his sound.

Soon they came to an abandoned castle, half the wall was torn away by a war a millennium ago. The castle was almost screaming"Help me!"

The way the former residents had left this place showed how irresponsible people could be. Kyoko strangely remembered that she had been here before, this wasn't the first time she had been here but her mind was foggy and Reino had stopped singing suddenly. Kyoko stopped swaying around and tripped over a part of the path that stuck out of the ground. Kyoko's mind was suddenly clearer again and she remembered that Reino was a stranger that she had only just met and somehow they were here. She still couldn't remember why she had been to this place but right now she needed to put some distance between her and Reino, she still didn't trust him very much and she felt kind of drugged or something.

"What are we doing here?" she asked with a warning tone.

Reino casually shrugged and said "Don't you want to escape from everything sometimes?" His eyes pierced at her but she still kept her eyes down at the ground, she was warily of him and his eyes. They made her feel like she was in a trance.

"Darling I'm trying to help you right now" he said while pressing his hand gently against her shoulder.

Kyoko shuddered and pushed his hand away "Don't touch me so casually!" She hissed and backed away from him.

"Darling what are you talking about?" he moved towards her again. She moved back as fast as possible but her way of escape was impossible, he had her against a wall soon.

"Don't call me Darling" she spat at him, trying to distract him for even just a moment so that she could fly off.

"Don't try that with me darling, I've gotten this far and I don't want to loose you now. You're mine now and don't think I'm ever going to let you go" Reino said with a smirk, enclosing on her quickly.

Kyoko glared at him"You don't even know me! Are you a crazy mental person or something?" she screamed.

Reino slyly smiled "I may not know much about you now but I've been watching you all this time, that dirty man touching you"

He doesn't know much about your past does he?" he said while stroking her golden hair. Kyoko didn't have a doubt that he was a crazy person now, so much for trusting another person ever again.

"Get away from me you crazy person! Now!" She did everything she could by trying to push Reino away.

"Why are you trying to push me away sweetheart? We're supposed to be together" He chanted with a sing song voice while trapping her wings with his arms.

"Stop it! Just get away from me; I don't want you anywhere near me!" She screeched loudly.

Reino suddenly became angry and then he twisted while pulling at wings "You are going to be with me no matter what you say! You're past will stop you from loving another man anyway; Sho almost took your wings didn't he? Why did he stop himself from taking you wings and then leaving you all by yourself? Didn't he find himself an even prettier and beautiful angel to toy around his finger? You don't have a reason for living right now do you? Even if the other man does take your wings!"

Pain shot up her wings and her head, what he said was only the truth, she really didn't have anything to live for. She stopped forcing herself away from Reino and collapsed on the ground and sobbed into her hands, she had enough and she wanted to give up. It wasn't worth anything anymore.

"Now your being a good girl, don't you want me to take your wings now?" Reino whispered. Kyoko kept on sobbing into her hands

"I don't care anymore, none of it matters" Reino cackled gleefully and then said "Don't regret it" Kyoko looked up at him one last time "It doesn't matter anymore does it?"

* * *

><p>Sho muttered to himself, annoyed and in pain. "Why did she suddenly attack me like that?" he questioned himself. I did nothing wrong and suddenly Kyoko is a mad women attacking me. I didn't even get to take her wings!"<p>

Maybe that was what drew Sho to Mimori, she smelt a little like Kyoko. It comforted him, the way Mimori was just like Kyoko, except a different version. Sho had felt a little uncomfortable saying the same things he had said to Kyoko, but now just to Mimori. She fell for it just as fast, within a week she was head over heels with her 'Prince Sho' He didn't even know how she had come up with it, she should have been around her own kind but like Kyoko she was curious about demons. He should have stopped when he could have, just left Mimori just like Kyoko, but he couldn't help it. It was just what he did, now he was starting to regret it. When did Kyoko learn to use a knife like that? She also had developed the utter hatred in her eyes as she stabbed him, and 100 years ago she had cooed and looked at him with so much adoration. He thought that she would have gone back to her life as usual with nothing different, just go back to the naïve and shy girl Kyoko used to be, guess he had broken her heart too much. So much that she would have wanted revenge, Sho couldn't help but think that she looked much sexier like that. Angry women weren't his specialty but he Kyoko looked almost irresistible. Like he could take her wings again, he laughed to himself before clutching his stomach in pain again. Kyoko had directed the bloody knife at his stomach and it had caused a huge wound. Especially with that knife of hers, probably took a while to even wield a knife like that. It would go on the market for quite a bit and so Sho kept it; if he was feeling generous he might return the knife to her. If she promised to never stab him with it again.

He settled down on top of the broken down castle and then lay down, it would take another few days before it fully healed, maybe a week if his body reacted badly to the pure knife. He had the knife wrapped up in a cloth so it wouldn't cut him again. Shos mind once again wondered to Kyoko, man she was looking better. He never actually looked at her face properly; she was actually quite a pretty angel. Not like some of the demons he had been with but Kyoko in a way was still quite innocent and graceful. Sho suddenly felt like all the energy had been drained out of him, he was extremely tired and meeting Kyoko again had drawn out all sorts of emotions from him. He closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone! I finally took the time to write a longer chapter! Some people were asking for longer chapters so I tried that and it worked out ok. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because for Christmas i'll be going on a holiday so I won't be able to write for a while. I was thinking about writing a new story soon (Don't worry i'll keep on writing this one as well)<p>

Review the one i'm writing right now! I LOVE reviews, I like live on them right now (I have a life don't I?) and I don't mind whether their good or bad reivews! Even if it's just to say that it sucks, I LOVE reviews and your comment does count! It makes me a totally better writer and my readers will enjoy my writing wayyyy more! :) Thanks to those who have reviewed and have stuck with me since Day 1 of my writing and of course the ones that have joined on! Hope to see your reivews soon! :))))))))

_FreedomsCage~_


	12. Hero's Heart

Sometimes we must get hurt in order to grow; we must fall in order to know. Sometimes our vision only clears after our eyes are washed away in tears.

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>There was a sudden noise that awakened Sho, like a whip against something. Sho jerked himself up and then leaned his back up against one of the walls of the crumbled castle.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Sho muttered to himself while pulling back his shirt to reveal a fading and swollen purple bruise. At least the bloody woman didn't kill me Sho thought. He turned his head to look up at the sky, it looked like he had been lying here for a while now. At least the wound had fixed it self up. Sho then directed his attention to the ground where he could see two pairs of wings, one transparent and the other a white that looked pretty familiar. Sho dropped onto the ground and flexed his wings back onto his back and watched casually at the small figures.

He could hear the white winged angel say "It doesn't matter any more does it?"

Sho sharpened his ears and eyes and looked down and realised that it was Kyoko down there with the ghost like creature. Sho rolled his eyes and watched the little dramatic soap opera underneath him. Before long the white haired guy had grabbed Kyoko and was smiling at her, Sho examined Kyoko's face which looked suddenly pale and weak. Wait, was she crying? Sho felt a chill down his spine and he knew that he had to help her somehow, Sho got up and flew down as fast as he possibly could.

"Hey jerk face, whatcha doing to my precious little angel?" Sho shouted down to the ground.

The white haired guy smiled at Sho and said "If you really want to know, this young lady has just said that I can take her wings"

Sho suddenly felt this anger come from no where "Yeah and she wouldn't let such a jerk witted face take her wings"

The annoying guy then tiled his head back a little and glared at Sho "Well she almost did, didn't she?"

Sho felt his anger suddenly snap and he stepped towards the twit and with as much force as he could muster he punched the annoying guy right square in the face.

The smirk face guy stepped backwards and laughed manically "You think you can defeat me with such a weak force?"

Sho looked at him as if he was crazy, which most likely he was. An idea came to mind, he went through his pockets quickly and drew out the dagger that had injured him last and glanced quickly down at the sleeping figure of Kyoko, good, she wasn't hurt, hopefully not yet. The other guy finally came to his senses after his manic laugh and watched Sho steadily.

"That's not your dagger I presume?" Sho ticked off a mental list of how crazy he was, just about getting to a 9/10.

"Took you a little while to see that but no it isn't mine. That doesn't mean it won't hurt you" Sho said while giving the dagger a little lick with his tongue. Sho then aimed the dagger at the stranger's heart and stabbed it in, deeper and deeper.

Sho watched with satisfaction as the guy stepped backwards with pain on his face and as he pulled out the dagger and dropped it onto the ground he said "Just remember that I'm not finished with you or her yet, good day Sho" and with a flash he disappeared and left Sho to help Kyoko.

Sho rushed over to Kyoko's side and then rested Kyoko's head on his legs as he gently brushed off the hair off the side of her face.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?" He managed to say as he took in her beautiful face. It had been such a long time since he had last seen her and it made his insides tumble just looking at her. Sho regretted trying to take her wings but at the same time he wanted Kyoko just for himself, if that was possible for a high ranking demon like himself. Kyoko's cheeks gradually became a rich rosy colour again and Sho could rest assured that she was alright.

* * *

><p>The last thing Kyoko could remember was that Reino was taking her wings, it was a weird feeling like nausea but a piercing feeling at the same time. She gingerly opened her eyes and the first thing she was looking into was Sho's crimson blood red eyes. Kyoko didn't know whether to think it was a nightmare or a dream.<p>

"Kyoko?" Sho said softly while smiling at Kyoko with this look in his eye.

Kyoko could feel her head rested against his leg and Kyoko decided that it was a dream.

"Are you feeling ok?" Sho asked, concern in his eye.

Kyoko smiled back at him "I'm feeling much better now that you're here"

Sho's smile suddenly widened as he looked delighted, he could be so handsome when he wished. Kyoko hazily looked at him, wasn't she forgetting about someone?

They were both silent for a moment before Sho leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers "Kyoko, I know I should have said this to you earlier but I didn't. I just want to say sorry, for everything I've done and treating you like this"

Kyoko felt tears sting her eyes, she had waited so long for this to happen but it never did, this was surely a dream?

"Sho, you know I've loved you and even when you left me I still wanted you and I forever will"

Kyoko felt like she was loosing grip of herself, like she needed to cling onto something and Sho was here right now for that. She gently moved her hands onto the sides of his face and he closed his long lashes, Kyoko felt this peace inside of her, it was a long time since she had been able to feel like this. She leaned upwards and kissed his lips, so forbidden but delicious at this same time. Surprised at first Sho froze but as Kyoko put her arms around his neck he deepened their kiss. Kyoko felt this sudden dizziness overtake her and she drifted off. The kiss was sweet but a taste of reality, she was never ever going to be with Sho. _Another mistake made, the answers becoming even less unclear._

* * *

><p>Ok it's been a while since I last updated but to be fair, some people started thinking it was getting boring and I needed to do a bit of plotting again before I could start typing. I think I won't write any long chapters right now and later on i'll see what I can do.<p>

FreedomsCage XOXO :)


	13. Pact Of Honor

"The greatest way to live with honor in this world is to be what we pretend to be"

_Socrates_

* * *

><p>Even though so much time had flown before Moko saw Lory Sempai again she knew that he hadn't changed too much, still the same Sempai that had had helped Kyoko and her when trouble stirred. Though in age Moko was far younger then her Sempai they had become good friends after her graduation. Sempai's parting words were if she ever needed help, she could come back and find him again. It would come with a price but if Kyoko wasn't saved soon, no one would be able to help her.<p>

In the time that Moko had been pondering to herself he had the tea set out and some girls wearing thin chiffon like peacock designed dresses carrying large broad fans start fanning them.

Lory keenly observed Moko as she spilt her tea for the fifth time, she was only ever like this when someone she cared about was in trouble, and like a sixth sense, something must have been up with his dear little kohai.

"Now Moko, I know that I told you to come to me whenever you had trouble but it's a little early for it now isn't it?" Lory enquired.

Moko stood up and almost shouted "It's been at least a hundred years! Is it not early enough?" The bristling girl realised that she was shouting and sat down again "I must apologize Sempai, it's just my nerves have been frayed to pieces"

He nodded and beckoned to one of the peacock girls to his ear and whispered something to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Moko questioned, still a little jumpy.

Lory smiled warmly and answered her question "It's been a while since I last saw my kohai and you look famished! What have you been eating over there?"

Moko clenched her fists and tried to smile as best has she could "Yes but I didn't come here to chitchat, I came here to ask you something"

Lory's eyes suddenly became tiger like and serious "I know"

There was a dramatic silence as the peacock girl returned with a cake. She had a hostess sort of smile on and presented the cake. Moko eyed the cake wearily as she hadn't eaten properly for a long time now and she didn't want to ruin their friendship any further so she thanked Sempai and grabbed one of the already cut pieces. As she took a bite she felt the warm sweetened taste of poppy and lemon, giving it a sweet yet daring taste.

"Just by looking at your face I know it's good" Lory said, returning back to normal.

Moko nodded and swallowed quickly, remembering why she was here, and not to enjoy the cake. "I must ask about something today"

The man gravely nodded and focused on the girl intently.

Moko glanced around at the room with the fanning girls and made eye contact with him again "Alone"

Lory stood up and looked at all the girls "Then so let it be" he then clapped his hands and both angels left in the room watched the peacock girls leave.

Moko edged closer to her Sempai and whispered "I owe you a lot Lory Sempai, it's not the first time and I hoped the last time would have been the last but I guessed wrong, I need your wisdom and books and I need it fast, I don't know how much longer she will live"

He nodded and seriously said "Kyoko?"

Moko bit her lip, looked down at the Persian carpet and continued "I need to know how to cure an angel that had her soul almost taken" she paused.

"This isn't the first time for that to happen but that's not your big question is it?" He said while taking in her frown.

"The big question is, how do you kill a half angel?" Moko quickly said desperately.

Lory blinked intensely, not once but twice and then threw back his head with his arms on the sofa and laughed loudly, his voice booming throughout the whole entire room, also shaking his picture frames and plant pots.

"It's not funny! I want to know how to" Moko hissed furiously.

Lory leaned back and then said "Moko, if I do help you, I will have to tell the Elders"

Moko glanced at his face, hopping to find something that meant it was a joke "You can't possibly mean that! They would never save Kyoko! The Elders have only ever cared about the big things in politics; they would never believe nor help her! Mimori will be in trouble too!" Moko screamed.

"That is the only way I can help you, I'm afraid to say this but this is already out of my hands" Lory said, shaking his head.

Moko icily glared at her Sempai "Fine let it be that way"

* * *

><p>Author's comments: Ok I absolutely ADORED the comments &amp; reviews I got so I decided to write a new chapter even though it's been less then 3 days since my last chapter was out. REMEMBER, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WRITE! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and seeya untill then! :)<p> 


	14. Distant Games, Close Pain

"I won't give up on you untill my heart stops beating"

_Unknown_

* * *

><p>Kyoko awoke to the flapping of wings growing distant, she sat up quickly as she felt her head pound to the sound of her heart. What had she been dreaming of? Kyoko couldn't remember, but at the same time she didn't want to know, it seemed safer right now to think of something else. She twisted her head to see a pair of black wings disappearing within the clouds, what was going on? Kyoko couldn't remember anything except for the fact that Reino had suddenly disappeared without taking her wings, something must have happened in the time, she looked up to the clouds and realised a day must have passed with her just lying on the ground.<p>

Kyoko took in her surrounding's and gasped, this was where she had first met Sho, how in heaven was she here? Kyoko groaned as her thinking had made her headache worse, it wasn't helping with the fact that the sun was high in the sky and making Kyoko fell light headed. Kyoko got up and stumbled over to one of the intact walls and pressed her forehead against it, the cool stone had a calming affect on her headache and this gave Kyoko a chance to think. Kyoko had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, there wasn't much time left and she had to get back to Ren, no matter what game he wanted to play with her right now she needed him to tell her how to save Mimori. She slowly moved her way towards the edge of the broken castle, grasping her stomach and almost crying as she started thinking once again how she had met Sho.

* * *

><p><em>This place is awesome! Kyoko thought, a good place to get away from everything so easily, such a calming affect this place has even though it's broken and beyond repair. The ivy that had wrapped itself around the castle, making the castle look centuries old, it also gave her the feel that she was the Princess of the castle, trapped inside and her Prince had to save her, waking her up with a first loves true kiss. Kyoko would lie there all day sometimes when she had the time and stare up at the sky and wonder when her Prince was coming for her. She imagined him as tall, mysterious and the gentlest creature in the whole of Heaven. After weeks of tiring studying for a test Kyoko wearily lay down on top of the castle and watched the clouds drift slowly past, a shape of a butterfly, changed into the shape of a broken heart. That was the warning the Lord was giving her, but of course, she wouldn't know, it would have been too late. Kyoko trembled a little as the cold settled in and closed her eyes momentarily, tired. <em>

"_Hello Gorgeous, what are you doing?" said a flirty voice. _

_Kyoko opened her eyes quickly and blushed as she realised she was staring right into the ruby like eyes of a handsome stranger. "I'm looking for my prince" she said, stumbling on each word, she blushed again, when she realised that she had told him such a strange thing. _

"_Well Princess, have you been waiting long?" The stranger smiled and leaned in closer to her, gently touching her cheek._

"_For too long" Kyoko said, barely breathing. A tight feeling in her chest, heart pounding.  
><em>

"_Would I be the Prince that this darling Angel has been looking for?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes, searching for the right moment. _

_Kyoko could only nod as she waited, hopeful, wanting to receive the first kiss from the Prince, believing at the same time that she was only dreaming. _

_The mysterious aurora drew her closer to him, under a trance, a spell that would be sealed with a kiss. Kyoko's eyes suddenly looked upon the wings on his back, she had thought that they were a brilliant white, but instead a dark black pair of wings on his back. Alarms rang in her mind and she moved back, scared, away from him._

"_What's wrong my Princess?" he asked, frowning. _

"_You're a demon! Get away from me!" she cried, scrambling backwards to try to move away from him as fast as possible. _

_He looked sad, the pools of red so ashamed and miserable "Princess, I've been watching you for so long, I've wanted you for so long but I knew these cursed wings of mine you would hate, please don't hate me, I love You" he said, clutching his heart, such an easy game for such a naïve angel in training. _

_Kyoko felt the guilt stab at her heart and she stood up and without a thought, she hugged him, her wings covering both their bodies, even his wings. "Please don't be like this, I love you too" she sobbed, crying. _

"_I've found you at last, my love" he said, leaning in and kissing her, their seal was complete. _

* * *

><p>Kyoko watched the sun set slowly, colours of gold, red, orange, yellow and streaks of purple. So beautiful, but only lasts for a little moment of an angels life. The mistakes she made just for Sho, bring toyed right around his finger, worrying her friends and family just for Sho. The first time she had ever met Sho, he didn't know anything about her, not even her name. Everything felt like the world revolved around him and only him, he was the only thing that really mattered to her before, now that was different, she wasn't going to make that mistake again for anyone, no matter how much she loved them.<p>

Kyoko had created heavy sins, the burden of them just as heavy, she needed to be free. She knew this and wanted to get away from everything as soon as possible, but there were things that she still needed to do, Ren was first on the list. Kyoko located the Willow again and then flew as fast as she could towards the Willow, rushing, almost tearing her wings on the sharp wind that blew today. As she landed and rushed into the inner circle of the Willow, as predicated, the Willow let her in and she ran in towards the cliff, her eyes searching for the grey wings that she had became so accustomed to so easily, a part of her life.

"It will be amusing for me to see what excuse you come up with for coming here when you know your life is in danger" Ren said, standing on the cliff, rose petals still lay from there last encounter.

Kyoko watched as his fists clench and she laughed "Stop pretending to be the bad guy Ren, don't you ever want to be the good guy for once?"

Ren smiled, ever so slightly and then moved towards Kyoko, soon she was pushed up against the dead tree "Has it ever occurred to you that I AM a bad guy?" he paused and bent forward to pick off one of the roses and place it in her golden hair, the blood red roses making her hair even more vibrant then before. "and no prince is going to be able to save you"

Kyoko pushed him back "but your not, that's not what I want to believe" she said while searching his eyes.

"Kyoko, what you want to believe and what is the truth are two very different things and I'm giving you the facts right now" Ren said while grabbing her arms and pushing her against the tree "Remember that now before you decide who to befriend and love"

Kyoko sadly smiled "Oh love is poison but that doesn't mean you can't be poisoned"

Something snapped on Ren's poker face and it fell from place, with a rush he leaned in and kissed her, ever so sweetly and as Kyoko replied to his kisses he slowly lessened his grip on her "you annoy me so much" he growled as he found her lips again, he twined his muscular arms around her waist and as he started to wonder downwards with his hands Kyoko stopped him and put her arms around his neck.

She fought for breath as she realised what situation she was in "Ren please, I need your help"

Ren looked dazzled momentarily before he sat down against the tree, with Kyoko sitting on top of him.

"Your friend?" he asked, still looking at Kyoko like he was a panther ready to pounce.

Kyoko nodded, they were on a testy subject "I need to know how to awake her"

Ren fondled her hair and then leaned in to smell which made Kyoko blush brightly "You have beautiful hair"

Kyoko waited, almost mentally jumping up and shriking in happiness but at the same time still wanting a reply.

Ren sighed and then picked up Kyoko "Where is she?"

Kyoko pointed in the direction of Moko's house and then watched with her heart thumping as he opened his wings and ran forwards off the cliff and carried her in the direction she pointed to.

"What do we have to do?" Kyoko asked, momentarily forgetting that she was being carried like a princess.

"It's actually quite simple for an angel to be healed; your demon must have sucked some of her soul so the easiest thing is to get him to kiss her, it's not that easy though, it actually drains some of the demons power" he explained.

"So all I have to do is get Sho to kiss Mimori?" Kyoko asked, wondering whether he was uncomfortable with the subject.

"It's not that simple, if she's already too far ahead with her fever she'll probably need the demons life to bring her back" he said, furiously flying against the growing wind.

Kyoko stayed silent, there was nothing she could really say, she could only hope that Mimori would be alright. Was she also willing to kill a lost crush that had bloomed into betrayal?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter, personally this is my favourite chapter :) Thanks to those who have reviewed and have helped me write this chapter! XD XD XD XD XD<p>

FreedomsCage, Au revoir!~


	15. Maybe Forever

'We loved with a love that was more than love'

_Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

><p>Ren had done all he could by rushing over to Moko's house, Kyoko in his lap pointing out the directions. As soon as he landed she rushed over to the house calling Moko's name.<p>

"Moko!" Kyoko echoed into the house.

No reply.

Ren, who had observed Kyoko yell into the rooms with no luck intervened before she could yell again, by pressing his hand against her luscious mouth.

"There is only one weak soul in here, not two"

Kyoko blinked in surprise "How could that be possible?"

He shrugged his shoulders and followed her into Moko's bedroom where the weakened angel lay, dying.

Kyoko watched intently as Ren bent down next to the faded angel and pressed his hand against Mimori's cheek, like a doctor he examined Mimori.

"She's not doing well, it looks like it's infected itself over her whole entire body"

Kyoko figure became icily frigid and it took her a moment to recompose herself before asking "Is there any way to save her?"

Ren pondered lost in thought from Kyoko's question before telling her carefully "There may be a way to save her but we need to hurry, she's not going to last another night"

Kyoko gripped onto Ren's arm, straining all her thoughts out on his arm "What do I need to do?"

Ren pried her hand off tenderly and bought her head up so he could kiss it "Calm down, she'll be ok" Ren himself was surprised with himself for lying and promising, he had never done this before.

Kyoko sobbed quietly and pulled him into an embrace, seeking comfort as he stroked her cheek.

"What you need to do is be strong right now, Mimori needs you to do this" he said while summoning all his will to let go off her "and there is a slim chance that she will survive, if she doesn't, you need to keep on living for her"

Kyoko tensed at the word "slim" and bit her lip while tugging at her hair "She will survive, no ones going to die under my care, that's why I even met you"

Ren smiled affectionately "Have I ever told you how stubborn but big hearted you are?"

Kyoko delicatly touched Mimori's hair before turning to exit the room "This will be the first, and hopefully not the last" she said while looking Ren in the eye, determination and sadness was mirrored through her eyes.

Ren followed Kyoko swiftly out of the house before instructing Kyoko "First we need to find this Sho you mentioned"

Kyoko had even forgotten that she had mentioned Sho but of course Ren caught on pretty fast, which was expected of him.

"You look like your going to kill this Sho demon" he commented, neutrally, a flicker of something in his eyes.

"I've been close to it once but I guess I'll have to do it again" she muttered darkly.

No further comments were made by Ren and they flew in companionable silence, back to the place Kyoko remembered last seeing Sho.

* * *

><p>The damaged castle was like it was before, even in this state it functioned and had not torn apart further, it reminded Ren of himself, even though he had felt so broken inside he still was alive, even after so long. His gaze lingered to Kyoko, for once he actually felt like life was worth everything, a puzzle that had finally solved itself even worth the waiting. As long as she continued to stay beside him, It was a selfish thought but at the same time it felt so right.<p>

Kyoko's voice interrupted his thoughts; she did that in so many different ways.

"There he is" her posture and voice stiff and unsteady.

Ren got ready to move up to the highest part of the castle but Kyoko stopped him.

"Let me talk to him" she said, begging.

Ren held back his protective defensiveness and somehow managed a nod, a warning playing in his head but he knew he couldn't stop her. "Stay safe" he said, stealing a kiss before she could move.

Kyoko smiled and glowed at his protectiveness.

* * *

><p>She breathed in and out as she got ready to talk to him, she didn't know whether breathing exercises would really help her not strangle Sho to death. She also knew that Ren was watching and one little mistake he'd also be at Sho's neck. She was so close to saving Mimori now and there was no way she was going to let her die. As she approached the figure of him she heard him speak.<p>

"You knew I would be up here?" His back was turned to the setting sun, blood dripping from the skies. Perfect with his black wings and pale skin.

Kyoko made no move to step closer so he turned and regarded her with a tempting grin, illuminated with desire. Kyoko knew that look, sickening her to the utter most. Using her because he knew he could control her with just that smile, ready to use once again. Though the last time they had met she had stabbed him, why was he so happy now?

She was confused, why was he looking like that at her? Was he trying to seduce her once again?

"I knew you would come back to me" a gentle smile, welcoming and warming. Knowing that he had got what he wanted.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Kyoko struggled with the confusion and chaos sneaking its way into her mind.

He smirked like the old Sho she thought she had ever got to know "Shall I refresh your memory for you?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I wrote this chapter about a week ago but I thought that I should slow down a little and work on the chapters and make sure there were no little mistakes like punctuation and little bits and pieces, I hope I've described things better because before I would just write a chapter and throw it online straight after without checking and describing better. I actually bothered getting a Thesaurus and "trying". I'm sorry if I sound soooooo lazy but I guess that's just how I write (usually). I kinda just decided that i'll try much more for the people who read A Pure Sinned Angel.<p>

FreedomsCage :)


	16. Twisted Memories

"Love is just as bitter as life, both can only happen once"

FreedomsCage

* * *

><p>Kyoko had not understood his intentions at all, well this was Sho she was talking about, and he never had a good intention up his sleeve anyway.<p>

Before Kyoko's brain finally starting functioning Sho had already leaned in close to Kyoko and smacked his lips on top of hers. He wound his arms around her waist and worked his way to move his tongue into her mouth, like a drug he was sucking out of her mouth. That got Kyoko finally moving and she realised what had just happened, she ferociously bit on his lip, as he swayed backwards she wiped her mouth on her hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyoko had lost all sensibility and was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Sho, who had not recovered from Kyoko's little "love" bite hissed and glared at her. "You were the one who was all coming on to me and after all I also saved your skinny runt butt!"

Kyoko stared at Sho in disbelief, was he actually starting to become a mad man or something? "You did no such possible thing!"

Sho swore under his breath and angrily replied "If you don't believe me ask that creep you were with"

Kyoko racked her brains and couldn't remember of such a tale told by Sho "Liar!" she retorted "You just want to control me just like you did a century ago!"

Guilt was written all over his face but he still managed to cut with his words "You were the one that left me!"

Kyoko's temper rose, she was never good with arguing with Sho. Before meeting Sho, she practically had never had an argument with anyone before. "You were just using me for the whole entire time while sleeping with a damn slut!"

Sho laughed manically while tracing the air with his hands "Sleep with something like you? You weren't worth the time or the effort!"

Kyoko narrowed her eyes to barely slits, barely holding herself back so that Ren didn't have to see her strangle Sho. "As well as taking the wings of all those poor innocent angels!"

Sho cunningly snarled "I'm a devil and baby you should have known that before you decided to play by my rules!"

Kyoko brimmed with anger and clenched her fists to hold back the whirling feeling in her stomach. "You knew I was naïve! I wouldn't be like how I am now if you had kept your dirty hands off me!"

Sho grew to his full height and presented himself as a dominate male with power "Don't use me as an excuse for your own problems because that's the ugliest kind of girl"

Kyoko flew into a fury of sobs and threw herself at Sho, closing her hands around his throat. Everything in those few moments seemed to slow down, like a movie about to finish off it's ending…..except that wasn't the end.

* * *

><p>Sho's eyes widened in horror and awe as he saw the crystals fall slowly off her cheeks, he could never stand her crying because she was like a whinny little girl but this cry was silent, no words coming out, pain admitting from her like a perfume. This was the cry of a full grown beautiful woman who had suffered so much but knew that no matter how much she did, she could never be forgiven for her sins. Her golden hair shone in the light, trickles of precious crystals still flying from her bambi eyes. Her full pouty lips were muttering a language incoherent to the ears around her as she lightly grasped her fingers around his throat. The only words that were zapping through Sho's thoughts were <strong><em>She's Beautiful<em>.**

Shock erupted throughout his body as her touch left invisible electric imprints on his body. He was so aware that she wasn't Kyoko anymore; she was the demon eating inside of her for the century that he had vanished in. Every bitter word was regretted, a taste of guilt and disgust, what was before him was an angel at her lowest point. If she killed him, she would be at peace, he told himself. If you hadn't corrupted this angel, she would live her heavenly life. If you hadn't toyed around, you wouldn't have fallen in love with her. He didn't close his eyes, he just wanted her to be the last one there, he wanted her to be the last person he saw. He remembered the first moment he had met her, so pretty and innocent, so perfect. He wanted to destroy, like how angels had destroyed his life. Sho wanted someone else to suffer just like him, but how come he didn't feel any better? Wasn't a devil supposed to laugh gleefully as he destroyed a life and crushed it between his very own hands?

He was falling now, ever so slowly played in his head. The difference was his heartbeat, beating inside his chest, ever so hard like how a human or angel breathed. Like the time he placed his head against her heart, feeling the excited beat of her heart. Her flushed cheeks and happiness. Why had he deserted and betrayed the best thing in his life? One last glance, the crystals were falling everywhere now, sprinkling his face. What he didn't realise was that it was both Kyoko's tears and his tears, his tears of grief and guilt. Hers were the unhealed scratches torn from her heart and seething from the hatred. Air was rushing from behind him, his wings closed and loose, ready to fall. "After this, will you forgive me?" he said directly at nobody, smiling, he knew he was free, no matter how hard the fall. Bleakness swirled beneath him, darkness trapped in him no more.

* * *

><p>SORRY TO EVERYONE OUT THERE! I know I should write more but schools started up again and then I had writers block and everything was a mess. I promise I'll write a longer chapter ASAP! Don't worry either, THIS IS NOT THE END! I've also realised that I when I write, it gets really boring sometimes and the more I do this, the less people want to read it. I'll say sorry again for my slowness and I've decided that I should start writing on Wattpad soon, I was going to write on FictionPress and I do have a poem on that account but Wattpad suits me a little more. :) Thanks for everyone who keeps on reading and stay tunned! Is there anything you want me to write about? I write Romances and most likely will write some others but if there is something you want to be written on Wattpad please tell me ASAP as well! ~<p>

FreedomsCage


	17. Falling Into The Shadows

_Love is the ability and willingness to allow those that you care for to be what they choose for themselves without any insistence that they satisfy you._

_'Wayne Dyer'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I didn't realise I was falling. <em>I was only thinking about how Sho had ruined my life, and even though I tried moving on I was still stuck in that same place I was. Ren showed me there was a light, but I wasn't reaching out to that light anytime soon. Sho made me angry, he made me think of the things I didn't want to think of. It took me years to live my life without Sho haunting me every moment I breathed and blinked and he destroyed the bits of happiness I had left with just appearing. I blamed him so much but it was my fault that he left a big empty space in my heart. It was my fault I was still stuck where I was centuries ago, and Ren wasn't going to be that excuse I used every time I was weak and pathetic.

I wasn't thinking when I clasped my hands around his neck, shock abruptly shone on his face, I didn't even know demons could be guilty.

He didn't seem to jeer anymore at me,_ he was done with the game he was playing; and so was I._

A tingling feeling went throughout my body, like a warning that seemed to make my brain function again.

Killing Sho was the same as killing Mimori. The image of my dead friend made me realise I was falling, and Sho was doing the same. His wings were still folded in and I knew that something was wrong; he can't have given up could he? I knew I had a few more seconds before we were both done for. Ren couldn't have even saved me now, and I had a feeling he would follow me into my after life. After life for an angel wasn't as simple as it sounded. You would loose all your senses and be punished for all the wronging you did, like nightmare of everything you did wrong in your life. You would be judged, and you would be tortured. After all the things I did my after life would be torturous, I wouldn't be able to survive it with the weak mind I now had. Naivety liked to make sure of those things.

I thought I could be weak in that moment and let all the tears flow, but what did that do to help me? They say that if you cry and show your emotions your stronger then those who won't but I felt weaker then ever letting every single tear fall. My vision was blurring, I was slipping into unconsciousness and I couldn't let that happen, I needed to make sure Sho was going to be alive to help Mimori, I needed him for once again in my life to make sure Mimori was going to be able to live again. I now needed that reassurance.

With every ounce of strength I had left my hands left his neck and instead I grabbed his shoulders and with determination I tried to shake some sense into him. Realisation hit him and his eyes shone of anger and pain, his ebony wings unfolded and he grabbed me much to my disgust and landed down on the ground.

"Why did you do that?"

It took all I had to look into his eyes and my body drained of all its energy and I collapsed.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my eyes, what the hell was Kyoko doing? She said she was going to try talking some sense into him, not strangle him to death. The last time I checked that was murder and in no way did she have time to mess around when her little fairy-like friend was in a state of dying. I could see that she was in her last few stages of dying before she would go into her after life, and it wasn't going to be pleasant because she'd loved a devil; or rather she thought she did.<p>

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and I finally realised that she was in no state to talk to Sho. Bitterness ran throughout my thoughts as I realised I didn't know her as much as I thought I did, or rather I didn't stop her when I could. I had to move fast now, before she did something she would regret even more. As I reached the side of the castle I watched with a nerving fascination that Kyoko would always grasp the concept of doing something stupid and try to fix it at the last second. I had a feeling that I wasn't the only audience watching what was going on, a sinister feeling telling me that we may have had an unexpected visitor.

The smell of rotting and death lingered in the boundary walls and I stumbled back slowly. I angrily kicked the side of the wall as I ran as fast as I could to where Kyoko was; I didn't have time to be thinking about the smell as I had better things to do.

When I reached where Kyoko was a murderous feeling washed all over me as my eyes caught the sight of Kyoko being rocked by her so called knight. His smell told me that he was a devil and that he would be just as pathetic as any other devil from experience.

As Kyoko was in his hands I had to be careful, he could hurt her any moment. I made my presence known by as calmly and with as much authority say "Put her down" That's all I needed to say to the bastard, he only needed three words because everything else said to him would be wasted into thin air.

"Who the hell are you?" he roared at me, still thinking that he was more powerful. Bad move idiot, I thought. When you're the son of an angel and demon you get powers known to only the highest standing in power. This demon didn't know this; I was sure because I was probably the only one of my kind in this place.

I was suddenly conscious of the fact that Kyoko was in a deeper state of mind. What the hell did the bastard do to her?

I couldn't stop the threat that revolved around what I said next "You'd better give her to me if you want her to live" More or less if he wanted to live too.

The Sho bastard finally realised there was something wrong with Kyoko and reluctantly dropped her in my lap.

I gently eased her onto the ground and pressed my ear against her heartbeat and I was hit with a heavenly scent of vanilla and some flowers I couldn't separate the scent of. I knew that she was in a coma in less then a few seconds and I had no idea whatsoever to do.

Without warning I lifted Sho off the ground; my height making things easier. I shoved him roughly against the broken castle wall. This didn't seem to wake him up and instead he gave me a blank look, I lost it when I saw his careless face like he didn't give a damn that Kyoko was like this.

"Who gave you the bloody right to be f****ing careless? Who gave you the right to treat Kyoko like this? Who the f*** did?" He didn't answer, instead looked at me with his lifeless eyes. This bastard was a piece of s**t and he didn't even deserve me yelling at him.

I needed to calm down and get Kyoko the hell away from him. I didn't have much time; I could almost hear time against my back whispering to me that my time was almost up.

I checked Kyoko's faint breathing once again before turning to Sho and ordering "I don't give a damn whether you feel like disappearing again but you've got to go and give Mimori's soul back" he didn't move from his position and I quietly said "Kyoko would have wanted Mimori to live again, even if you feel like destroying yourself right now"

I didn't have anything else to say, I was done and I knew Sho would get up sooner or later to go to Mimori. Whether he decided to do that quickly or not was up to him, I needed to attend to Kyoko.

Without a second glance back I lifted off into the open sunset, it was going to be dark soon and I needed to know where I was going. I had to save Kyoko; I at least owed her that for what she did for me. I glanced at the crumpled angel lying in my arms, and for once in my life I prayed that she would be better. I prayed that I would give myself up for her even if it meant loosing it all. All I wanted to see was her smile again, one last time. That was my wish and I hoped with everything I had left that I would be able to be granted that wish. _Goodbye Dad, Mum and Kyoko._

** I don't know whether I loved either of you but I know I love Kyoko and I would do anything for her. She's all I need in my life, and I'm going to loose that security once again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (Please READ!):<strong> I did warn that if I wasn't getting enough comments I was going to just stop writing for a while and I did, no I didn't die in a hole either as you can see. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but I wasn't getting any inspiration and with barely anyone commenting I just lost it. I did start writing on **Wattpad** and if you LOVE my works my user is **JadoreRomantic** and you can read my works! Please Fan and Comment if you do like my works and you make an account or you have one! This chapter is unedited so don't complain or comment saying that I have grammer issues because I don't really have time to edit. I NEED COMMENTS OR I'M JUST GOING TO STOP WRITING FOR A FEW MONTHS AGAIN, AND I'M SERIOUS. I had a look at how many views I had on this and I have 9000 views! Could some of you just comment? Do you want me to stop writing? I'm not talking about everyone right now either, I had a few people who actually commented and said what they liked! I'm sincerly sorry to those who did and had to suffer because of people who didn't comment! EVEN IF YOU SAY BAD STUFF OR WHATEVER YOU SHOULD STILL COMMENT! AN AUTHOR THEN KNOWS WHAT THEY NEED TO WORK ON!

So if you do want to read my other works just go hop onto **Wattpad** and search up **JadoreRomantic** and you can see my other works! I WANT SOME COMMENTS THIS TIME FROM OTHER PEOPLE! o_O

Also I couldn't get the spacing to work for some odd reason, would someone care to explain why? :)


End file.
